


If I Buy You a Latte Will You Be Mine Forever?

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, coffeehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin's been acting odd and Eggsy's concerned.  Harry's no help.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130
Collections: Kingsman Safe House





	If I Buy You a Latte Will You Be Mine Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kingsmansafehouse prompt #2 on Tumblr. Prompts used are "celebrating something together," "coffee shop," and "favorite character." Eggsy has always been my favorite character but I've grown to love Merlin more and more, because there are so many facets to his personality.

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Eggsy gapes at Harry in astonishment. “He’s Merlin.”

“Yes.” Harry’s entire body radiates calm and Eggsy tries to soak some of it in. “He is.”

“So he should be HERE. At Kingsman.” Eggsy blinks. 

“It is his place of employment, true. I must say I’m a bit surprised that you are at a loss as to his whereabouts,” Harry says. “He is your boyfriend, I would figure…”

“Yeah, but he’s been acting really odd lately. Like…skittish. Like he’s hiding something.” Eggsy grasps the back of a chair and looks down. “Something he can’t talk to me about.”

“I’m sure I don’t know,” Harry says stiffly. “And by the way, it is terribly rude to interrupt.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters. “He’s been acting weird…he’s not here…” Eggsy looks up at Harry. “Fuck. Is he sick? Did…did I bring back something from that last mission and like, infect him? Oh, God…the only man in my entire life not looking to leave and I’ve killed him.”

“And he says I’M dramatic,” Harry mutters. He stands and walks around his desk. “Relax, my boy.” Harry puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders and gently massages. “Merlin simply took a day off.”

“But he don’t…”

“He does. He has. In 2015, for the solar eclipse. In 1996, when he was assisting with Dolly the sheep.”

“Wait a minute,” Eggsy interrupts. To hell with manners. “Merlin helped clone a fucking sheep?”

“At any rate,” Harry continues, “if something draws his interest, he will take time off. He’s earned it.”

“And today? Something has drawn his interest?”

“I do believe so.” Harry sits back down. “On his days off he normally spends a few morning hours at the Sunflower Café.”

“Our favorite place,” Eggsy says wistfully. “Harry, why didn’t he tell me, or even maybe ask me to take off as well?”

“Perhaps because he knows how far behind you are on your paperwork,” Harry says sternly, looking over his glasses at Eggsy. “Or perhaps he wanted to be alone. Or perhaps he hoped you would ask about him and go find him.”

“So he wants to send me on a wild goose chase?”

“Maybe he thinks of it more as a scavenger hunt. I’d say treasure hunt, but I do not see Hamish as any sort of treasure.” Harry gives Eggsy a fond smile. “Although I know you do.”

“I do,” Eggsy says in a tiny voice. “Last fifteen months have been the best of my life.”

“Well, then, I give you permission to ignore that paperwork for another day and go find your treasure…boyfriend.”

Eggsy slows down from a run to a walk as he approaches the café. He takes a few deep breaths and straightens his jacket and tie. He tries to get his heart to stop thudding in his ears before reaching for the door. His eyes dart around the crowded room, immediately settling on a shining bald head at a booth by the back window. Of course…complete privacy with the ability to see everything in the room, including the door. But Merlin’s not looking at the door. He’s reading a book, long fingers ruffling the edge of the pages as he reads.

“Good morning, Eggsy!” 

“Good morning, Diana,” he says to the barista.

“Usual today?”

“Uh, no…not sure what I want yet.” He’s not even sure how long he’s staying. “I’ll be back.” Eggsy slowly walks back to Merlin’s booth. “Hey.”

Merlin looks up and slowly closes his book. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“I…I went looking for you and you weren’t there. At HQ,” Eggsy clarifies like an idiot. “I…I was worried about you.”

“Why would ye be worried about me? I’m fine, obviously.” Merlin smiles but his hazel eyes don’t sparkle like they usually do when he smiles and means it.

“I didn’t know that.” Eggsy waits for Merlin to offer him a seat but it doesn’t happen. He fidgets and tugs at his jacket. “And I’m worried because you’ve been distant lately, and you didn’t tell me you were taking off. I had to find out from HARRY of all people.”

“I do apologize if I’ve caused ye any concern.” Merlin sighs and sips at his coffee. “Please sit down.”

Eggsy cautiously slides into the booth. “What’s going on?”

“I like this place,” Merlin says, looking around the room.

“Me too…always thought of it as our place.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. “I’ve always enjoyed coffeehouses…such a warm family feeling. You’re always welcome.”

“Right,” Eggsy says, trying not to sound as confused as he feels.

“And so many different ways to order a drink! Coffee, decaf coffee, cappuccino, mocha, latte.” Eggsy simply nods. “I’m like coffee, I suppose…a bitter dark roast. Most people don’t prefer the dark roast…it’s too harsh. Gives you a headache.”

“Yeah, but if people give it a chance…” Eggsy shakes his head. “If you’re trying to say people don’t like you because you’re harsh and bitter…” He has to be honest. “You’re probably right.”

Merlin laughs and this time his eyes twinkle. “I love your honesty, Eggsy. Now you…ye are the fancy coffee everyone enjoys. The splash of milk or spoonful of sugar. Ye brighten the day of everyone around you…and you give me a sweetness I cannot even begin to describe.”

“I know no one’s ever compared me to coffee before,” Eggsy says. “And I ain’t all that.”

“Oh, lad, but ye are.” Merlin reaches over and takes Eggsy’s hand. “Ye have softened my rough edges, warmed my harsh and cold places. I am a better man because of you. Whether it’s in our bed or at the market or right here in our favorite place, my life is always so much more when you’re with me.”

“Hamish,” Eggsy whispers. He loses the ability for speech altogether when Merlin slides out of the booth and goes on one knee, still holding Eggsy’s hand.

“I’m so very sorry ye have been feeling confused, lad. I never meant to worry ye. I just had to do some heavy thinking…I had to make sure that I knew ye would not refuse me.”

“Re…refuse you?”

“Aye.” Merlin leans across his side of the booth and pulls something from his bag. A box. A tiny velvet box that he opens and holds out to Eggsy. “Eggsy, I would be deeply honored if ye would promise to be mine forever. In sickness and in health, in mocha and macchiato.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Eggsy gasps, staring at the gorgeous gold and onyx ring.

“I am.” 

Merlin’s face is dark and worried. Eggsy can’t have that. “Jesus Christ yes. YES. All the yes ever.” He tumbles from the booth and throws himself into Merlin’s arms, almost knocking them over. He hears people cheering but he doesn’t care. He’s too busy kissing the love of his life.

“Coffee and muffins for everyone!” Diana shouts.


End file.
